


Little Talks

by Calesvol



Series: Naruto Events [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: From an assignment Kakashi has to do for the Academy, he learns about the Hatake Clan.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Sakumo
Series: Naruto Events [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185356
Kudos: 25
Collections: Sakumo Week 2020





	Little Talks

Warning(s): G, none

* * *

“Father, I need your help with a homework assignment. It’s for the Academy.”

Sakumo glanced down from the mission report he’d been filling out at the kitchen table, bare feet a little frigid from the cool, cheap linoleum that seemed to drain all the warmth from his soles. With the short winter season coming quickly to the Land of Fire, their kitchen was often the warmest room in the entire house despite the apartment complex’s finicky central heating. Things had become difficult after his wife had died.

Kakashi stood with a small sheaf of loose-leaf paper with an emptiness that demanded to be written on as much as his son’s serious expression denoted how much the boy meant to take the task very seriously. In spite of looking so serious, Sakumo couldn’t help but smirk a little; really, Kakashi was too cute.

Ruffling his son’s hair, the boy flushed and made for the only other chair at the bistro table Sakumo was seated at, feeling as though it were a proper time to take a little break. Setting down his pen, he smiled invitingly at his son who took said pen without asking, even though it had a kind of boyish charm he knew Kakashi would vehemently deny.

“Ah, so what’s the assignment, Kakashi-kun?” he inquired while crossing his ankles and sitting back comfortably.

“We’re supposed to be writing reports about the history of our families or clans.”

Sakumo nodded his head thoughtfully. So that was this was about. Though their clan had an illustrious history, much of what was had stemmed from the past with he and Kakashi the last members. Of course, the boy could’ve always written about his mother’s clan, the Inuzuka, but he supposed that his classmate and cousin, Gaku Inuzuka, would be covering his clan.

“Well, many years ago, hm, maybe a few centuries ago, the Hatake were simple farmers. We didn’t do much in the way of being shinobi, but that would change by the Warring States when your ancestress, Shīina Hatake, married the brother of Genji Shimura, the leader of the Shimura clan at the time. And through that marriage, we became vassals of the Senju clan.”

Kakashi couldn’t help but stop writing. “Wait, you mean—we’re descended from the Shimura clan?” he asked in disbelief, wide eyes honed on his father intensely.

Sakumo smirked a little and nodded. “We were, but we had traditions that allowed the Hatake to retain their name, and she did. And in being their allies, Shīna Hatake was able to fight alongside the likes of the Shodai and Nīdaime Hokages before they ascended into those roles. We were also the ones who pioneered the infusion of chakra with weapons,” the man continued with a proud smile, craning back for the White Light Chakra Sabre that was sheathed in its scabbard and hung from a weapons rack nearby. He unsheathed it, displaying the milky white sheen of its tang to the boy.

“You mean, like the weapons Asuma-san likes using?” he pressed insistently, writing everything that had been dictated thus far furiously. “What happened to the Hatake if they were larger?”

Sakumo grew silent at that, holstering the sabre before he replaced it on its rung. “When the Shodai Hokage went hunting for the Tailed Beasts as part of negotiations with the village, he had many people join him—to keep peace and evacuate villages and towns. We… lost many of our clansmen because of it, Kakashi-kun,” he said in a sobered low, folding his arms.

Kakashi finished writing, having filled a few pages with notes. “But, we’re still keeping their name alive, aren’t we? I bet they’re proud of us, Otō-san.”

Sakumo’s lips quirked at the corners.

“I think they are, too, Kakashi-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For Sakumo Week 2020's Day 2 Prompt: Clan.


End file.
